


Как нормальный человек (фик по пейрингу Леголас/Бард)

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если бы я поступал так, как советуют эльфы, – холодно произносит Бард, – думаю, эти несколько часов прошли бы совсем по-другому".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как нормальный человек (фик по пейрингу Леголас/Бард)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legolas/Bard ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125307) by [gnimaerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimaerd/pseuds/gnimaerd). 



> Бета - **Хэлле**.

Бард прикрыл глаза ладонью и проворчал:  
– Вы, эльфы, что – никогда не спите?  
Леголас оглянулся в сторону кровати и, пожав плечами, снова повернулся к окну.  
– Полнолуние.  
– Это не ответ.  
Леголас, похоже, не счел нужным удостоить его объяснением. Бард подумал, не уснуть ли снова – в общем-то ему ничто не мешало, – но эльф продолжал торчать у окна, вместо того чтобы спать в кровати или уже наконец отправиться домой, в свою постель, как поступил бы каждый нормальный любовник, и это почему-то раздражало. Бард спустил босые ноги на голый пол и, демонстративно отвернувшись от Леголаса, глотнул воды из фляги.  
Все равно что игнорировать растреклятого кота.  
Похоже, Леголас был слишком занят поклонением луне – или чем там эльфы занимаются среди ночи, – чтобы обратить на него внимание. Бард поднялся и прошлепал к окну.  
– Полнолуния случаются достаточно часто, – сказал он, скрестив руки на груди.  
Леголас посмотрел на него так, словно внезапно обнаружил, что в комнате он не один.  
– Да, каждый месяц.  
– И что, это какое-то особенное?  
– Мне нравится ночь. Ночью тихо… обычно.  
Это явно была шпилька в его адрес. Бард сердито фыркнул и вернулся в постель.  
Но заснуть из-за этого просто стоящего эльфа не получалось. Было в этом что-то жутковатое – у Сигрид, когда она была маленькой, была такая же привычка подниматься и просто стоять у кровати, и… К балрогам! Вот только думать о детях сейчас не хватало.  
 _К балрогам_.

Когда он начинает одеваться, Леголас наконец-то поворачивается к нему.  
– Ты куда?  
– Домой, – Бард пытается в темноте разобраться с пуговицами своей рубашки.  
– Еще ночь.  
– Спасибо, я заметил.  
– До Озерного города не одна миля.  
– Чем скорее выйду, тем скорее доберусь.  
– Бард, – Леголас движется слишком плавно и грациозно для такой темноты, оказываясь между ним и дверью, – тебе лучше вернуться в кровать.  
– Если бы я поступал так, как советуют эльфы, – холодно произносит Бард, – думаю, эти несколько часов прошли бы совсем по-другому.  
В полумраке не видно, смутила ли эта реплика Леголаса, но Барду все равно кажется, что эльф молчит именно поэтому.  
– Я не могу уснуть, – произносит он, когда молчание слишком затягивается. – Так что нет смысла и пытаться. Лучше я просто уйду.  
– Почему не можешь?  
– Да потому что ты стоишь здесь!  
Леголас смотрит слегка недоверчиво. Бард взмахивает рукой – и запускает ее в свои волосы: почему-то это кажется более достойным жестом отчаяния.  
– Это _ненормально_. Так что или ты ложишься, как… как нормальный человек, или я иду домой. Вот так. И ты платишь за комнату.  
В раздавшемся звуке Бард лишь мгновение спустя распознает смешок: Леголас отворачивается, словно пытаясь скрыть неуместное в такой ситуации веселье.  
– Знаешь, ты мог просто попросить меня лечь.  
Эльф возвращается в кровать, устраиваясь в простынях. Бард смотрит на длинные сильные мускулистые ноги, на водопад серебристых волос рядом с бледной шеей, на… _о-ох_.  
Он прочищает внезапно пересохшее горло.  
– Все равно я лучше пойду.  
– Почему?  
– Ну, раз я уже встал…  
– У тебя рубашка криво застегнута.  
Бард косится вниз, пытаясь рассмотреть себя в темноте – наверняка эльф прав. Хотя, если честно, он сомневается, что это имеет какое-то значение, потому что Леголас уже выпутался из простыней – с этими своими длинными мускулистыми ногами и всем прочим, – и теперь сидит перед ним на краю кровати, скрестив ноги, и расстегивает его рубашку, чтобы потом застегнуть правильно.  
– Так лучше, – сообщает он, закончив. – То есть, конечно, если ты не решил снять ее совсем и лечь в постель. Как нормальный человек.  
Бард едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
– Нахальный поганец.  
– И тем не менее тебе, видимо, нравится моя компания.  
Плюнув на пуговицы, Бард стаскивает рубашку через голову и возвращается в постель.


End file.
